


Quell des Vergessens

by st4rling



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st4rling/pseuds/st4rling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach dem Fall von Erebor und der Zerstörung Thals versinkt Esgaroth, die ehemals reiche Stadt am Langen See, in Armut und Elend. Der schwindende Handel lässt einer Kaufmannstochter keine andere Wahl, als ihren Körper zu verkaufen um zu überleben. Doch mit der Zeit scheint Überleben nicht mehr das Wichtigste zu sein. Im Gegenteil beginnt sie sich zu wünschen, dass sich Smaug wieder aus seinem Berg erhebe und die Stadt in einer Feuersbrunst ertränke. Und eines Herbstabends scheint wirklich der Tod an ihre Tür zu klopfen, wenn auch in anderer Gestalt als erwartet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oblivion’s Spring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158564) by [ClementineStarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineStarling/pseuds/ClementineStarling). 



> Umgezogen von fanfiktion.de
> 
> Offensichtlich gehört zu den Symptomen meiner aktuellen Erkältung auch ein akuter Anfall von Übersetzungswahn. Hier deswegen ein eher exotischer Auszug aus meinem Oeuvre...  
> Original: Oblivion's Spring, Titel nach [dem gleichnamigen Song von Ashborer](http://ashborer.bandcamp.com/track/oblivions-spring)
> 
> Bitte unbedingt (!) vorher lesen:  
> Diese Geschichte handelt u.a. von Selbstmordgedanken, Todessehnsucht und Prostitution. Bitte überlegt euch, ob ihr das abkönnt. Im ersten Kapitel gibt es keine graphischen Szenen, aber es läuft darauf hinaus, dass die Protagonistin Sex mit Azog hat - in einer Situation die vielfältigst problematisch ist: wie gesagt, Todeswunsch, Prostitution und Azog ist - auch wenn ich mir Mühe gegeben hab, ihn so sympathisch wie möglich zu gestalten - nicht gerade Prince Charming. Es kommt nicht zu verstörenden Szenen, die ein AVL-Rating rechtfertigen würden, es gibt keine signifikante Gewalt, aber die Altersempfehlung ist schon durchaus erst gemeint und generell würde ich die Story aufgrund besagter Problematiken unter 'dubcon' einordnen. (Hier ein paar Worte zu meiner Verwendung des Begriffs: http://st4rlings.tumblr.com/trigger-warnung) In anderen Worten: es wird kein Fluff Fest.
> 
> Aber Orks sind voll cool und nicht die Monster als die sie die Ideologie der Herrschenden hinstellt. So!
> 
> Zeitpunkt der Handlung: das Jahr 2777 des Dritten Zeitalters, sieben Jahre nach der Vertreibung der Zwerge aus Erebor, 12 Jahr vor der Schlacht von Azanulbizar und rund 164 Jahre vor den Ereignissen der "Unerwarteten Reise".
> 
> Danke für die Aufmerksamkeit. Dann mal los...

Der Winter war früh gekommen in diesem Jahr, hatte alle Farbe aus der Welt getilgt und Seestadt in andauerndes Zwielicht getaucht. Obwohl die Erntezeit kaum vorbei war, kroch der Reif schon über die Dächer und Eisblumen begannen auf den Scheiben zu blühen. Nicht mehr lange bis die Waschschüsseln über Nacht zufrieren würden und der erste Schnee von den Wolken herabrieselte.

Sieben Jahre waren vergangen, seit der Zorn des Drachens den Einsamen Berg zum Glühen gebracht hatte und Thal brannte und Erebor fiel. Sieben Jahre, in denen die Armut ihren Weg nach Esgaroth fand, dicht gefolgt von Hunger und Krankheit. Nach der Vertreibung der Zwerge und der Verwandlung von Thal in ein Häuflein Asche war der Handel versiegt und die einstmals reiche Stadt am Langen See war im Elend versunken. Dieser Tage brachten die Schiffe im Hafen Fisch und Feuerholz statt Ballen feinen Tuchs und Truhen voller Geschmeide; sie hatten Korn geladen und Vieh statt Wein und fremde Gewürze. „Hier ist kein Platz mehr für uns, mein Liebling“, hatte ihr Vater gesagt, als das letzte Frühjahr über dem See heraufgezogen war. „Wir müssen hier weg, zurück ins Land meiner Vorväter, gen Osten, wo die Sonne warm ist und die Menschen herzlich.“ Die Erinnerung hatte ihm ein Lächeln in die tief liegenden Augen gezaubert und dann, während sie seine Hand hielt, die so zerbrechlich war in ihren Fingern - die Haut wächsern und dünn wie Papier über den Knochen - hatte sie zugesehen, wie das Leben aus ihm herausrann, letzter ihrer Schätze.

Die Zeit war nicht stehen geblieben als er starb, die Jahreszeiten gingen und kamen wie immer, und nun, da das Jahr sich dem Ende zuneigte, sank auch ihr Mut. Jeden Tag saß sie am Erkerfenster, das auf den See hinausblickte, und beobachtete den Reigen der Eisschollen auf dem Wasser und den munteren Tanz der Nebelschwaden. Sie starrte hinaus bis ihr die Augen tränten und der Kopf schmerzte und der Himmel mit dem Ufer verschwamm und das Ufer mit dem See. Wenn sie jemand gefragt hätte, was sie da tat, sie hätte geantwortet sie warte auf die Sonne. Nur auf einen einzigen Strahl, der ihr das Dasein erhellte und die Nächte erträglicher gestalte. Doch es gab niemanden, der sich um ihre Tage oder ihre Wünsche gekümmert hätte. Und die Sonne wollte nicht kommen, und mit jeder Stunde die verging vergaß sie ein wenig mehr, wie sich ihre Wärme auf der Haut anfühlte. Dann kam der Abend, an dem sie, als der Tag verronnen und sein schimmliges Grau in den Einbruch der Nacht gedämmert war, die Lampen mit steifgefrorenen Fingern entzündete und gen Norden blickte, wo sich - sogar durch den Nebel hindurch - die Silhouette des Bergs gegen den Himmel abzeichnete, und sie tat einen Wunsch.

Es war ein dunkles, selbstsüchtiges Verlangen, das sich in ihrer Seele breit gemacht hatte, und im Licht des Tages hätte sie es niemals zugegeben, doch in diesem Moment, als die Nacht hereinbrach und das Dunkel vollkommen ward, wünschte sie, der Drachen würde abermals aus seiner Höhle kriechen, sich in die Lüfte schwingen, mächtig und stolz, höher und höher. Sie konnte es beinahe hören, das Geräusch des nahenden Sturms und den Wind spüren, wie eine Liebkosung auf ihrer Haut. Sie stellte sich vor, wie Smaug über die Stadt hinwegfegte in einer Bö aus Feuer: Farben loderten noch einmal auf, hell und klar, Flammen leckten am Holz und flackerten über die Dächer und dann, endlich, würde der Drachenatem die Kälte aus ihrem Fleisch tilgen und ihr den Schmerz von den Knochen fressen.

Danach träumte sie diesen heimlichen Traum jeden Tag, wenn der Hunger an ihren Eingeweiden nagte und die Kälte in ihre Glieder biss und nichts als Leere in ihrer Börse herrschte. Sie dachte jede Nacht an ihn, wenn sie das Feuer entfachte und ihr letztes seidenes Kleid überzog. Wenn sie ihre Lippen rot färbte wie Blut und ihre Augen mit Kohle umrahmte, die schwarz war wie die verbrannten Bewohner von Thal. Und so aufgemacht ging sie hinaus auf Esgaroths Straßen.

Die Brise war scharf in dieser Nacht und sie hüllte sich fester in ihren Umhang und zog die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht. Die Planken des Stegs knarrten unter ihren Schritten und der See gurgelte verführerisch, als wüsste er um ihre heimlichen Wünsche. Das Vergessen lag gleich dort, zu ihren Füßen. Aber seitdem sie sich einen Scheiterhaufen in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, fand sie keine Verheißung mehr in der Umarmung des Wassers. Wenn sie sich irgendetwas vom Tod versprach als Vergessen, dann war es noch einmal Wärme zu spüren. Und so machte sie sich, unbeirrt von aller Versuchung, auf den Weg zu ihrem üblichen Plätzchen hinter der Alten Taverne.

Als sie sich den Schenken und Gasthäusern der Stadt näherte, verbreiterten sich die verlassenen Gassen zu Straßen und die Plätze waren voll von Menschen. Vorm Blauen Hecht spielte sich der gewohnte Händel ab, die Leute jubelten und schrieen, bis die Ankunft der Stadtwache dem Spaß vorübergehend ein Ende bereitete, und rasch nutzte sie die Gelegenheit, um an den Schaulustigen vorbeizuschlüpfen. Sie ging an der Meerjungfrau und an der Laterne vorbei, aus denen vergnügte Musik und der Geruch von Bier und Braten drangen. Das Wasser lief ihr im Mund zusammen und ihr Magen knurrte, doch sie trödelte oder verweilte nicht bis sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte, eine enge, dunkle Gasse, die sich hinter den Kneipen entlangschlängelte.

Die Dirnengasse war zu dieser Stunde beinahe verlassen. Für das Tagesgeschäft war es schon zu spät und für die Nachtschwärmer noch zu früh. Es war schließlich erst Abendbrotzeit. Sie stahl sich an den anderen Frauen und den Jungen vorbei, beinahe unbemerkt, dankbar für ihren alten Mantel, der sie vor neugierigen Blicken verbarg. An ihrem üblichen Platz, einer düsteren Ecke zwischen zwei Häusern, öffnete sie seine Schnalle und streifte die Kapuze ab, damit man ihr feines rotes Gewand sehen konnte. Es war eine verführerische Farbe, dunkel wie alter Wein, doch einfach genug, um nicht fürchten zu müssen, dass es ihr jemand wegnahm. Und so stand sie schweigend und wartete darauf, dass das Schicksal seinen Lauf nahm.

Einige Zeit geschah nichts. Ein paar Männer kamen auf der Suche nach Jungen vorbei. Andere passierten sie ohne Notiz von ihr zu nehmen, so begierig waren sie darauf ihre üblichen Auserkorenen zu erreichen. Dann niemand. Die Nacht wurde schwarz wie Pech und als sie beinahe geglaubt hätte, die Welt hätte jedes Licht verloren, stieg der Mond über die Dächer, beinahe voll, ein großer, verschwommener Lampion hinter den Wolken. Für eine Weile überlegte sie, ob sie ihn beruhigend oder höhnisch finden sollte, wie er da hing, tief am Himmel, nur eine blasse Reflektion der Sonne, und sich versteckte wie sie sich selbst in diesem düsteren Gässchen, zitternd wie Grashalme im Wind. Stunden vergingen und ihre Geduld verwandelte sich in Verzweiflung. So sehr sie das Klatschen von Fleisch auf Fleisch, das Grunzen und Stöhnen und die Scham auf ihren Wangen auch verachten mochte, ohne sie würde sie am nächsten Tag nichts zu essen haben.

Gerade als sie dabei war alle Hoffnung aufzugeben, bemerkte sie etwas Seltsames in der Kälte. Sie schnupperte, einmal, zweimal. Die blasse Erinnerung von Drachenfeuer flackerte in der Luft, harsch, gefährlich und aufregend. Sie hielt die Nase in den Zug, um noch mehr zu erhaschen als diesen Hauch, als ein Schatten aufs Pflaster fiel und sich wie Tinte in jeden Winkel ergoss. Hätte sie nicht schon vor Kälte gezittert, Gänsehaut wäre auf ihrer Haut erwacht, und die Vorahnung krampfte ihren Magen zusammen.

Der Eigentümer des Schattens war groß, größer als jeder Mann, den sie jemals gesehen hatte, und breiter, und doch bewegte er sich geschmeidig wie eine große Katze. Von seiner gigantischen Größe abgesehen, die kaum zu verheimlichen war, gab sein langer, schwarzer Umhang nichts von ihm preis. Wie von Zauberhand schien sich die Dunkelheit um ihn zu sammeln. Fasziniert und verängstigt zugleich hielt sie den Atem an, als er die schmale Gasse hinunterschritt. Das Geplänkel der Huren verstummte als er vorbeiging. Statt die üblichen Angebote zu machen, blieben sie still und versuchten sich zu verstecken, indem sie sich gegen die Wände der Häuser pressten. Doch er zollte ihnen keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit und die seltsamste Vorstellung beschlich sie: es fühlte sich an, als hätte auch er sie gerochen und folgte nun ihrer Fährte.

Er hielt an, nur Schritte von ihr entfernt, und dennoch konnte sie sein Gesicht nicht ausmachen.  
„Dein Kleid gefällt mir“, sagte er. Er formte die Worte sorgfältig, langsam, mit einem schweren Akzent auf der Zunge, wie ein Zischen und Knurren. Und dann beugte er sich herunter und flüsterte: „Und ich mag, wie du riechst.“

Für einen kurzen Moment erhaschte sie einen Blick auf sein Gesicht unter der Kapuze, weiß wie Gebein und zerklüftet wie die Eisschollen auf dem See, eine Nase wie die eines Löwen und stechend blaue Augen. Ihre Hand erhob sich zu ihren Lippen, um einen Laut des Schreckens zu unterdrücken, und sie machte einen Schritt zurück, die Furcht wie Wackersteine in ihrem Magen.

Er folgte ihr, wie ein Hund der Angst spürt, seine Masse ragte drohend über ihr empor, und diesmal konnte sie das Kräuseln seiner Lippen unter den Schatten sehen.  
„Steht deine Gunst nicht zum Verkauf?“, fragte er und kam noch näher.

Und dann konnte sie es wieder riechen, rauchiges Feuer unter altem Stein, die Würze von Hitze und Stahl. Ein Schauder lief über ihren Rücken, Aufregung und Angst vermischten sich. Vielleicht musste es schlussendlich doch kein Drache sein...

“Doch, natürlich”, stotterte sie und nahm allen Mut zusammen, um ihn ins Gesicht zu blicken.  
Er lächelte ein Raubtierlächeln. Scharfe Zähne blitzen hinter schmalen Lippen, und ihre Knie wurden schwach. Gerade bevor sie den Halt verlor, fing er sie am Ellenbogen auf und hielt sie mit Leichtigkeit aufrecht. Die Wärme seiner Finger drang durch den dicken Stoff und sie fragte sich, ob sie glühten wie Eisen direkt aus der Esse, doch bevor sie nachsehen konnte, hatte er sie schon losgelassen.

„Dann geh voran“, sagte er.

Es war merkwürdig, wie er ihr durch die Stadt folgte. Wo sie sich normalerweise an Gruppen von Menschen vorbeidrängen musste, gaben sie plötzlich den Weg frei. Sie wagten kaum ihr einen Blick zuzuwerfen, als sie an ihnen vorbei schritt, stolz in ihrem roten Kleid und eine dunkle Gestalt auf den Fersen.  
Je weiter sie gingen, desto mehr beruhigten sich ihre Nerven und nach einer Weile stellte sie fest, dass sie ihre Furcht vor dem Biest überwunden hatte, ja sich in seiner Gesellschaft seltsam gelassen fühlte. Schließlich erreichten sie ihr Haus am nördlichen Stadtrand und sie hielt ihm die Tür auf.

„Tretet ein“, sagte sie und kämpfte ein allerletztes Mal gegen den Drang davonzulaufen. Und mit eingezogenem Kopf betrat er ihr Haus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noch mal die Warnung: Achtung, dubcon-dubcon-dubcon!  
> Ich weiß, im deutsch-sprachigen Fandom sind Trigger und Content Warnings nicht so en vogue, deswegen wiederhol ich's lieber noch ein paarmal: Die Umstände, unter denen sich meine Hauptfigur auf sexuelle Handlungen mit dem echt-nicht-so-schnuffigen Ork einlässt, sind höchst zweifelhaft. Sie will sterben, ihr ist sowieso alles egal. Azog hat aber kein Interesse daran, ihr Gewalt anzutun - er will sie dazu bringen, ihn zu begehren. Das ist die Prämisse dieser Geschichte. Was passiert ist nicht verstörend, aber man könnte vielleicht sagen relativierend. So wie es Phantasien eben öfter mal sind.  
> Noch mal: wenn ihr selber schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht habt oder auf Szenen mit zweifelhafter Zustimmung zu sexuellen Handlungen empfindlich reagiert, überlegt euch zweimal ob ihr die Geschichte wirklich lesen wollt. Allen anderen: viel Spaß.

Welch Ironie, dass sie von all dem Wohlstand ihres Vaters einzig das elterliche Bett hatte retten können. Ein gigantisches Himmelbett, das in ihrem winzigen Heim so fehlt am Platz wirkte wie die riesige Kreatur, die sie mit nach Hause gebracht hatte. Sie erinnerte sich, wie es ihr als Kind als Rückzugsort vor Alpträumen gedient hatte, als Platz an dem sie vor allem sicher war. Sie erinnerte die Umarmung ihrer Mutter und die beruhigenden Worte ihres Vaters, die Bücher und Milch und die Wärme, die tröstliche, behagliche Wärme. Nun war es der Ort, an dem sie ihrem Gewerbe nachging, an dem sie sich gebrauchen ließ - für fleischliche Lüste und unaussprechliche Akte.

Sie nahm allen Mut zusammen und wandte sich um. Er stand immer noch dort, knapp hinter der Türschwelle, in seinen Umhang gehüllt, und beobachtete mit geneigtem Kopf interessiert jede ihrer Bewegungen – als sei sie ihm so fremd wie er ihr. Sie löste das Band, das ihr Haar zusammenhielt und schüttelte es, so dass ihr die langen Locken wie ein Schleier über die Schultern fielen. Er sah ihr weiter nur zu. Sie schlüpfte aus ihren Schuhen und trat sie achtlos in eine Ecke. Wer wusste schon, ob sie sie noch einmal brauchte? Als er sich immer noch nicht rührte, fasste sie sich ein Herz und trat näher. Sie erhob sich auf die Zehenspitzen und reichte hinauf, um seine Kapuze zurückzustreichen.

Was sie darunter fand, ließ sie rückwärts stolpern, gegen einen der massiven Bettpfosten. Ihre Hände klammerten sich hilflos an das Holz hinter ihr, aber es bot keinen Trost, kein bisschen seiner alten Wärme um ihr erschrockenes Herz zu beruhigen. Im Gegenteil - kühl und fremd versperrte es ihr den Weg, denn nun wollte sie wirklich fortlaufen und sich verstecken. Was auch immer sie erwartet hatte, einen Krieger aus dem Norden, einen Abenteurer, einen Glücksritter vielleicht, von hohem Wuchs und fragwürdigem Ruf, das war nicht, was sich unter der Kapuze verbarg. Ihr Freier war – ganz buchstäblich – kein Mann. Noch war er irgendetwas, das sie jemals zuvor gesehen hätte, nicht einmal auf den Seiten eines Buches. Er schien aus weißem Stein gehauen, halb Mensch, halb Biest. Kein Haar war an ihm zu finden, und dennoch ähnelte er seltsamerweise einer Katze, mit seiner flachen Nase, den spitzen Ohren und den stechenden, fahlblauen Augen.

Er lächelte sie an und zeigte erneut seine Zähne, und nun konnte sie sehen, dass tatsächlich Fangzähne darunter waren, lang und scharf wie Dolche, und sie versuchte zu schreien, aber kein Ton kam aus ihrer Kehle und dann war er schon über ihr. Er legte seine Pranke auf ihren Mund und fing so die Panik, die sich in ihr wand. Wie Gift verbreitete sich die Furcht in ihrem Körper und erstickte jeden Widerstand. Sie hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie sich gewehrt hatte, bis ihr Trotz unter seinen Händen erstarb.

Als sie zu ihm hochsah, Augen weit vor Angst, legte er einen Zeigefinger auf die eigenen Lippen, um ihr zu bedeuten, still zu sein. Sie nickte und er nahm die Hand von ihrem Mund und streichelte stattdessen ihre Wange, dann die Flechten ihres Haars, überraschend zärtlich.  
„So seidig“, murmelte er, die Konsonanten scharf wie das Zischen einer Schlange unter Schotter.

Wie erstarrt unterwarf sie sich der Liebkosung, ihr Geist gelähmt vor Grauen. Was würde er ihr antun? Welches Schicksal stand ihr bevor? Sie wartete darauf, dass sich seine Hände um ihren Hals schlössen, auf einen Schlag oder einen Biss, doch stattdessen senkte er den Kopf, um sie zu küssen. Zuerst war es nur ein Streifen seiner Lippen über ihre, sein Atem dampfend heiß, dann ein zartes Stupsen der Zunge, ein vorsichtiges Nippen seines Mundes und nach einer Weile fühlte sie, wie ihre Angst schmolz und verschwamm. War dies nicht, worauf sie solange gewartet hatte? Von einem Monster verschlungen zu werden, das sie selbst eingeladen hatte? Dass endlich ein fleischgewordener Alptraum in ihr Bett kam, um die Träume und die Qual von ihr zu nehmen, im Austausch gegen die Dienste ihres Körpers… Sie stellte sich wieder vor, wie ihr der Drachenatem das Fleisch vom Leib leckte. Nichts konnte ihr diese Ruhe nehmen, nicht einmal er.

Als er sie in seinen Armen nachgeben spürte, ließ er sie plötzlich los.

Verwirrt stolperte sie der Wärme hinterher und als sie ihre Augen öffnete, sah sie ihn lächeln. Ein selbstzufriedenes, verschlagenes Lächeln, wie das einer Katze, die an der Sahne genascht hatte. Nun da sie dabei war, sich mit ihrem Schicksal abzufinden, weckte der Anblick das seltsamste Verlangen in ihr: sie wollte ihre Hände über seinen Körper gleiten lassen als streichelte sie ein Tier, nur um zu sehen, ob er wohl schnurrte. Und zugleich stellte sie sich vor, ihm das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu schlagen. Sie sah ihn an und bemerkte ein rosanes Flackern gegen seine Lippen, als leckte er sie in Vorfreude, und etwas rührte sich, tief in ihr.

Gerade so als hätte er das gespürt, wurde sein Grinsen breiter. Seine Hände erhoben sich, um sein Gewand zu öffnen, die Pelze abzustreifen und die Lederrüstung aufzuschnallen. Verlegen senkte sie die Augen. Es stand ihr nicht zu, zu starren. Und doch konnte sie der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, einen heimlichen Blick zu erhaschen.

Sein Körper war so unmenschlich wie prachtvoll: weiß wie Marmor und Knochen, Muskeln die wie Taue aus seinem massigen Hals entsprangen und sich unter der glatten Haut spannten. Sehnigkeit und Stärke zu Perfektion verflochten. Ein Geschöpf vom Anbeginn der Zeit, als Arda jung war und Eru noch neugierig. Seine Schönheit war jedoch getrübt, entstellt von tiefen Schnitzereien im Fleisch, manche silbern und verblasst, manche noch frisch und rosa. Die Regelmäßigkeit der Muster verriet ihren künstlichen Ursprung, es waren keine Kriegsverletzungen.

Wer würde so etwas tun? dachte sie angewidert. Gesundes Fleisch entweihen, durch Haut schneiden und Entzündung riskieren? Und doch stellte sie sich vor, wie es wohl wäre, eine Klinge über zartes Fleisch zu führen, um eine zornig-rote Spur zu hinterlassen, und aus irgendeinem Grund erregt sie diese Idee mehr als der Kuss oder seine Nacktheit.

Ein amüsiertes Glucksen kam aus der Kehle ihres Freiers, leise und dennoch harsch. Er sagte etwas in einer Sprache, die noch schroffer klang als sein Akzent, hart und guttural und grob. Als sie nur unverständig blinzelte, wiederholte er die Worte noch einmal auf Westron.  
„Du suchst die Dunkelheit. Ich kann es in dir riechen, wie es siedet und kocht.“ Von einem Zischen verknüpft krochen die Silben aus seinem Mund über ihren Leib wie eine seltsame Liebkosung.  
Dann machte er eine Handbewegung, eine Geste von jemandem, der es gewohnt war, Befehle zu geben. „Zieh dich aus“, sagte er.

Sie gehorchte folgsam wie eine Marionette. Knöpfe wurden geöffnet, Bänder gelöst und Tuch fiel raschelnd zu Boden. Neugier loderte in seinem Blick, ein Funken der Verwunderung darüber, was sich unter ihrem Gewand verstecken mochte und sie fühlte wie ihr heiß wurde. Röte schlich sich auf ihre Wangen und in ihrem Inneren entzündete sich eine wohlige Wärme.

Wieder sagte er etwas, das sie nicht verstand, aber es lag unmissverständlich so etwas wie Anerkennung in dem Zischen und Knurren. Er ließ sich auf dem Rand des Bettes nieder und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. Ohne Zögern folgte sie seiner Einladung näher zu kommen, so nah, dass ihre Körper sich beinahe berührten. Weißer gigantischer Stein gegen das Gold ihrer Haut. Eine Kralle, scharf wie eine Pfeilspitze, fuhr die Linie ihres Schlüsselbeins nach, tauchte in das Tal zwischen ihren Brüsten und kratzte über die Rippen, hinunter zu ihrem Nabel, kaum mehr als eine vage Ahnung von Schmerz. Sogar als seine Hand einhielt, setzte der Reiz sich noch fort, lief tiefer, wurde zum Ziehen und Zerren der Lust.

„Du bist mager, Mädchen“, schnurrte er in ihr Ohr, seine flache Hand gegen die Senke ihres Bauchs gepresst, und ihr Herz schlug schneller. „Ist das der Grund, warum du dich verkaufst? Um zu essen?“ Seine Zunge glitt über die Muschel ihres Ohres und ließ sie erbeben. „Wie barbarisch, die eigenen Leute hungern zu lassen“, murmelte er.

Mit Überraschung nahm sie die Empörung in seinem Tonfall zur Kenntnis, doch ihre Verwunderung hielt nicht lange vor, denn seine Hand rutschte tiefer und legte sich über den Hügel ihres Geschlechts, rieb neckend darüber. Seufzend verfiel sie in ihre Routine der Willfährigkeit. Heuchelei war ein Gebot ihres Gewerbes und Vergnügen selten Ergebnis der Berührung eines Freiers. Wer zu ihr kam, wollte sich begehrt fühlen, das war der Handel, das war wofür er bezahlte. Und sie wusste nur zu gut, wie man ihn täuschte und dass sich nie jemand um mehr kümmerte, als die Vorspiegelung ihrer Lust.

Doch diesmal war alles anders. Sie wusste es, bevor sie sich seinem Zorn gegenüber sah, nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass seine forschenden Finger mit aromatisiertem Öl beschmiert aus ihr auftauchten, statt mit den Säften ihres Körpers.  
„Was ist das?“, knurrte er ohne eine Spur von Belustigung in der Stimme. „Ein Trick?“

Sie wusste nicht wie sie die Gebräuche einer Hure erklären sollte. „Es ist Öl. Zur Vorbereitung…“, stotterte sie. “Die Elben des Wilderlandes…”

„Skah albai“, spie er aus. „Duguurz ilid-hai.* Was hast du mit diesem Gesindel zu schaffen?!“

„Nichts. Nur… wir… die Bewohner von Seestadt, wir treiben Handel…”

Er blickte sie voller Widerwillen an, die Nasenflügel gebläht vor Abscheu.  
“Wasch es ab”, verlangte er und zitternd wandte sie sich zur Waschschüssel. Das Wasser war eisig, beinahe gefroren, und seine Kälte erstickte, was auch immer an Erregung sich unter der Scham versteckt hatte. Sie wusch sich sorgfältig, bevor sie es wagte ihn anzublicken und auf weitere Anweisungen zu warten.

“Leg dich aufs Bett”, sagte er. Es war immer noch ein Funken Zorn in seinem Tonfall, und erneut kochte die Angst in ihr hoch. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und gehorchte, während sie versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, was als nächstes geschehen würde. Einfach nur weiteratmen, dachte sie, als sie sich auf die weichen Kissen und Felle niederließ.

Er lehnte sich über sie. Muskeln spannten sich unter der Haut. Seine schiere Masse schien den Raum zu beherrschen, der mit jedem Moment bedrückender wurde. Zäh saß die Furcht in ihrer Brust und nahm ihr den Atem.

„Mach den Mund auf“, sagte er und entkorkte eine schwarze, scheußlich aussehende Flasche. Sie tat wie ihr geheißen. Flüssigkeit spritzte in ihren Mund, stach wie flüssige Flammen, ein Lodern auf ihrer Zunge. Sie hustete und würgte bis es ihr endlich gelang, das Gebräu hinunterzuschlucken. Es brannte ihre Kehle hinab, dampfte ätzend in ihrem Magen, bevor schließlich seinen Zauber entfaltete. Bald begann das Stechen sich in dumpfen Trost zu verwandeln, ein Gefühl von Schwindel, einer seltsamen Leichtigkeit, dann war alle Angst verschwunden.

Er nahm selbst einen großen Schluck und lachte, offenbar höchst erfreut über die Art, auf die das Getränk ihm die Kehle verätzte. Dann dreht er die Flasche noch einmal um und kippte den Rest der Flüssigkeit über ihre Scham. Er hielt sie fest, während sie keuchte und zappelte und die Säure brannte. Völlig unbeeindruckt von ihrem Unbehagen, lachte er nur wieder dieses glucksende Lachen.  
„Nun, da du sauber bist…“, sagte er, als sie sich beruhigt hatte. „Wollen wir anfangen?“

Er wartete ihr schüchternes Nicken ab, bevor er seinen Arm nach ihr ausstreckte. Warm und rau strichen die Finger über ihr Schlüsselbein. Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Körper, der sich widerstandslos seinen Blicken und Berührungen darbot. Als Schwielen über ihre Brustwarzen glitten und seine Hände sich über das zarte Fleisch spannten, stöhnte sie erneut – unsicher ob aus Dienstbeflissenheit oder tatsächlicher Lust. Ihre Scham war noch immer nass und brannte, aber sie wusste nicht, ob das nur am Schnaps lag. Vielleicht, und bei dem Gedanken stieg ihr schuldbewusste Röte auf die Wangen, vielleicht mochte sie seine Liebkosung.

„Besser“, flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Wieder dieser Hauch von Glut in der Luft und die Hitze von Drachenfeuer. Sie entspannte sich unter seinen Händen und versuchte alle Furcht hinter ihr zu lassen. In ihrem Inneren köchelte noch immer die magische Kühnheit des Tranks.

Schwer fiel sein Glied gegen ihr Bein, eine beunruhigende Erinnerung an ihren Handel. Sie hatte bisher nicht gewagt, einen Blick auf ihn – es – zu werfen; ihre Verderbtheit kannte immer noch Grenzen! Sie hatte es sich zur Regel gemacht, ein männliches Organ nur dann anzusehen, wenn die Vereinbarung es unbedingt erforderte. Schon um von ihrem Anstand zu retten, was noch zu retten war. Doch nun konnte sie bei dem Gedanken ihn anzusehen einen Schauer der Aufregung nicht unterdrücken.

Doch bevor sie einen heimlichen Blick wagen konnte, senkte er erneut seinen Kopf, um sie zu küssen, leidenschaftlicher diesmal. Seine raue Zunge glitt über ihre Zähne, Lippen pressten sich auf ihre, saugten. Eine Andeutung von Reißzähnen. Ein Geräusch entrang sich ihrer Kehle, das mit Sicherheit keine Heuchelei mehr war.

Eine seiner Hände fuhr über die Länge ihres Leibs, über ihre empfindliche Seite, Nägel kratzten über die Beckenknochen. Eine weitere Welle von Hitze. Ein weiteres beifälliges Glucksen. Ihr Atem stockte, als sein Finger durch die zarte Haut ihrer Scham glitt. Behutsam öffnete er sie, die derbe Schwielen so gut und richtig in der Schlüpfrigkeit ihres Geschlechts, dass sie vor Vergnügen seufzte. Zielsicher glitten seine Finger durch ihre Fut, fanden den Quell ihrer Lust. Er knurrte leise in seiner Schlangensprache, während er zuversichtlich darüber strich, wieder und wieder und es dauerte nicht lange bis ihre Schenkel zu zittern und zu beben begannen.

Sie konnte sein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen beinahe spüren, als ihr atemloses Seufzen sich in verzweifeltes Wimmern verwandelte und ihr der Frost aus den Gliedern taute. Gerade als sie dachte, sie verlöre sich unter seiner Berührung, zog er die Hand zurück. Sie folgte dem Weg seiner Finger, wie er sie an seinen Mund hob, um ihren Geschmack zu kosten.

„So süß“, sagte er, „So willig.“ Er beugte sich über sie, um sie zu küssen und sie an ihrem Geschmack teilhaben zu lassen. Unerhört schmutzig, dachte sie, als sie die eigenen Säfte von den Lippen leckte. Und er hatte Recht, sie schmeckte in der Tat aufregend und süß. Ohne nachzudenken krallte sie ihre Hände in seine Schultern, seinen Nacken und küsste ihn zurück, der Drang ihrer Zunge kühn, der Mund feucht vor Leidenschaft. Sie hatte schon vorher Männer geküsst, aber niemals so, niemals ohne Zurückhaltung, ohne Zögern. Als sie sich von ihm löste, um nach Luft zu schnappen, lehnte er sich rückwärts gegen das Kopfende des Betts und streckte sich träge, ein zufriedenes Schnurren in seiner Brust. Die Muskeln kräuselten sich unter seiner bleichen Haut, Sehnen spannten sich. Diesmal sah sie ihn an.

Sein Schwanz war massig und weiß wie der Rest seines Körpers, leicht nach oben gebogen, die Spitze stumpf, breit und rosa. Auf den ersten Blick sah er beinahe aus wie ein menschliches Ding, aber bei genauerem Hinsehen konnte sie einen aufgerauten Streifen auf der Oberseite erkennen, wie eine Art Noppen oder Schuppen. Zur Wurzel hin verbreiterte er sich in eine Krone aus horniger Haut, die auf der Unterseite in eine netzartige Struktur ausdünnte, die den Hodensack bedeckte. Die Haut dazwischen schien genauso seidig wie zu erwarten war.

Aus einem Impuls heraus streckte sie die Hand aus, um das Organ zu berühren. Es zuckte leicht unter ihren Fingerkuppen. Rasch zog sie die Hand zurück und wieder lachte er. Er schloss die eigenen Finger um sein Geschlecht und strich der Länge nach darüber, einmal, zweimal, und unter seiner geübten Hand erblühte es zu voller Größe.

„Komm her“, sagte er und sie kniete über ihm, die Beine gespreizt, das Geschlecht tropfend wie eine Honigwabe.

Eine seiner Hände griff nach ihrem Hüftknochen und hielt sie fest, während die andere sein Glied durch ihre Fut führte, neckend, er tauchte es kaum in die verlockende Feuchte. Ein begehrliches Stöhnen entrang sich ihrer Kehle, als er auch beim dritten Mal nicht in sie hineinglitt.

„Nun mach schon, fick mich“, sagte er, die Worte so vulgär und so erregend, dass sie sie berührten wie Finger. Es war ein Befehl und eine Mutprobe und es bewirkte ein Ziehen, tief in ihr drin, so anders als jedes Kommando zuvor. Beflissenheit, Lust und Todeswunsch vermischten sich zu einer Verlockung, der sie nicht widerstehen konnte, und so tat sie das Unglaubliche und gehorchte.

Langsam sank sie auf ihn herab, dehnte sich um ihn wie die Frucht um ein Messer. Doch sie spürte nur Wonne statt Schmerz: er fühlte sich so gut in ihr an, dass sie kaum Luft bekam. Er rührte sich nicht. Seine Augen glänzten im gedämpften Licht, während er zusah, wie sie ihn in ihren Köper aufnahm, Zoll um Zoll. Er beobachtete die stillen Geräusche, die ihr Mund formte und die leichte Feuchtigkeit ihrer Handflächen auf seiner Brust. Ihr Körper war bereit für ihn, zu bereit um irgendeinen Widerstand zu leisten, und er glitt viel leichter in sie, als sie es für möglich gehalten hätte. Er blieb reglos, bis er vollkommen in ihr war, dann begannen seine Hände, ihre Hüften in einen trägen Rhythmus zu leiten. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, als sie begriff, welches Vergnügen noch vor ihr lag. Die Bewegung ihrer Hüften wurde flüssiger, ihr Atem schwer. Bald verstand sie, wie sich gegen ihn reiben musste, um kleine Funken von Lust in ihrem Inneren aufstieben zu lassen.

Er sah ihr mit dieser seltsamen Aufmerksamkeit zu, als hätte er noch nie ihresgleichen gesehen, als wäre sie eine Art merkwürdiges Experiment oder ein Exemplar einer seltenen Spezies, die er studierte.  
„Hör nicht auf“, sagte er als sie unter seinem Blick erstarrte und trotz seines Lächelns fühlte sie sich wie eine Maus, die die Katze bei Laune hielt.

Doch ihr Unbehagen war bald vergessen, ihr Körper überzeugt von der Einfachheit der Lust. Das Steigen und Fallen ihres Körpers wie die Gezeiten ihres Daseins, wie die Brandung, die gegen die Klippen schlug. Sie streifte, schürfte, strich gegen jeden Widerstand, den sein Körper bereitstellte, die Reibung köstlich. Jede Bewegung eine Welle der Lust, die aus ihrem Inneren ausstrahlte und als Zittern über ihre Schenkel lief. Sie wurde leicht wie ein Vogel, wie eine Feder im Wind, und dann, gerade als sie geglaubt hatte, sie flöge davon, der heftige Zug in den Lenden, wie eine Kette, die sich spannte und sie zurückwarf in ihren Körper. Die Anspannung zerbrach in Scherben von Seligkeit, Zuckungen des Vergnügens bebten durch ihre Glieder wie Peitschenhiebe.

Im Moment ihres Taumels kam endlich Bewegung in ihn, er rollte sie herum, kam zwischen ihren Schenkeln zu liegen, dann drang er in sie, hart, ritt ihren Orgasmus wie ein Sturm die See peitscht, es aufwühlt wo der Wellengang abebbt, bis ihre Nerven blank und wund lagen und ihr Rückgrat sich anfühlte als schmölze es und ihre Fut um ihn flatterte wie die Flügel eines Vogels, der gefangen ward in einem Käfig von süßer Qual. Unter seinem Gewicht, das sie in die Matratze drückte, konnte sie nicht mehr fliegen, aber dennoch kehrte die Leichtigkeit zurück, und sie fragte sich, ob sie sich diesmal einfach auflösen würde, verblassen wie der Morgennebel im Sonnenschein. Doch der heftige, köstliche Schock der Wonne, die von jedem seiner Stöße barst, Zeugnis des sterblichen Begehrens, bannte sie in ihren Leib.

Er ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, die Hand gefangen in ihrem Haar, wiederholte er stumm die abgerissenen, verzweifelten Geräusche, die sie von sich gab, und sah ihr zu, wie sie sich seinem Körper wand, unter dem Drang seiner Hüften und den tiefen Stößen seines Geschlechts. Es schien ewig zu dauern, bis sein Rhythmus sich schließlich beschleunigte, erst hastiger wurde, dann nachlässig. Er bäumte sich über ihr auf wie ein Tier, als er das letzte Mal in sie eindrang, bevor er seinen Samen tief in ihr vergoss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright alright alright. Wer bis hierher nicht gelacht oder wenigstens geschmunzelt hat: Respekt! :P - Nein, im Ernst: Schmal ist der Grad zwischen Erotik und Absurdität (Altes Sprichwort) und ich... äh... übe noch. Wer Lust hat, mir Mut zuzusprechen, sei herzlich willkommen.  
> Fanpost an Azog nehme ich übrigens auch entgegen. Ist er nicht erstaunlich sexy? (ja/nein/vielleicht) - Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ist diese ganze Geschichte ein einziger Tribut an Manu Bennett. War doch klar, oder? :D
> 
> *Dilettantischer Versuch etwas in Orkisch/Black Speech/Schwarzer Sprache zu schreiben. Angeblich bedeutet das übersetzt ungefähr folgendes: skah = Ausruf der Verachtung | albai = Elb/Elben | duguurz = dreckig | ilid = Elb/Elben | - hai = Volk // Quelle: http://www.angelfire.com/empire/threekingdoms/Orkish.txt


	3. Chapter 3

Ein Luftzug strich über ihre Blöße, kaum mehr als ein Splitter des eisigen Windes, der durch einen Spalt im alten Holz von draußen den Weg ins Haus gefunden hatte. Das Lodern des Kamins hatte ihm bereits den Großteil seiner Kälte genommen, und doch ließ er sie noch frösteln. Sie schälte sich dennoch aus der Wärme des Bettes und ging hinüber zum Fenster. Der See lag still wie ein Spiegel unterm Sternenhimmel und dort am Ufer stand der Berg, schwarz wie ein Scherenschnitt im Mondlicht. Bald, dachte sie, oh so bald.

“Es ist eine Schande für euer Volk.“ Das Grollen seiner Stimme schreckte sie hoch. Sie hatte angenommen, er schliefe. Als sie sich umdrehte und er die Frage auf ihrem Gesicht sah, fügte er hinzu: „Wie ihr eure Frauen behandeln. Wie Vieh.“ Dieselbe Abscheu wie als er über die Elben sprach.

„Ich kann nicht folgen…“, sagte sie.

„Ich kann die Finsternis in deinen Augen sehen. Ich kann sie riechen. Die gleiche Dunkelheit, die man in Kriegern vor einer Schlacht sieht, sie füllt jede Faser deines Wesens. Du willst sterben.“  
Sein Blick fand die Wahrheit in ihren Augen, bevor er weitersprach: “Wenn du ein Mann wärst, würdest du einen Weg finden, dir diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Männer finden immer einen hehren Grund, für den es sich lohnt, ihr Leben zu lassen. Aber ihr Menschenfrauen, ihr Schwächsten der Geschöpfe dieses Landes, ihr träumt nicht von Ruhm und Ehre, ihr träumt davon hingeschlachtet und verschlungen zu werden.“

„Wie könnt Ihr…“, stotterte sie. „Ich habe nie…“

„Glaubst du etwa, du bist die erste? Die einzige? Wohin ich auch gehe, drängen sich deinesgleichen in den Straßen – die Hungrigen, die Kranken, die Verzweifelten. Es gibt keinen Platz für sie, nicht in den wohlhabendsten Gemeinden, nicht in den reichsten Städten, weder im Norden noch im Süden. Und doch ist es mein Volk, das ihr geistlose Bestien schimpft.“

Sie sah, wie der Zorn sich auf seiner Stirn sammelte wie ein Sturm, und obgleich sie nur Momente vorher alle Furcht überwunden geglaubt hatte, dieser Anblick bewies ihr das Gegenteil. „Bitte vergebt mir…“, sagte sie. „Es war nie meine Absicht, Euch zu beleidigen.“

„Und trotzdem hast du mich in dein Haus geladen, mit dem Vorhaben mich zum Werkzeug deines Untergangs zu machen.“ Als sie nicht antwortete, sagte er: „Wenn du mich bittest, werd ich es tun. Was kümmert mich dein Leben oder welchen Lohn du für deinen Dienste begehrst. Mag es nun Gold sein oder der Tod.“

Sie wandte sich wieder um, um die Gefühle zu verbergen, die über ihr Gesicht flackerten. Erleichterung. Trauer. Furcht. Verlangen. Da war es nun, das Angebot auf das sie gewartet hatte, höflicher vielleicht als vermutet, aber dennoch nicht weniger tödlich: der Kuss des Drachens. Und es machte sie beinahe besinnungslos vor Angst. Blind sah sie hinaus aufs ungestörte Wasser. Vom Norden starrte der Einsame Berg zurück, wie tausendmal zuvor, und über dem abgrundtiefen Schrecken breitete sich die Gelassenheit wie eine Decke. Die Sterne über ihr schienen hell und kalt und in ihrem Herzen war nichts als Leere.

Sie sah ihn nicht an, als sie antwortete. „Dann macht es. Beendet es.”

Das Bett ächzte unter seinem Gewicht, als er sich bewegte, doch seine Schritte waren lautlos wie die einer Katze. Sie spürte trotzdem wie er näher kam und sie wappnete sich, befahl ihrem Herz langsamer zu schlagen, ihrem Atem sich zu beruhigen. Denk nicht, sagte sie sich. Nur wenige Zoll hinter ihr hielt er inne. Sie konnte seine Körperwärme fühlen, so heiß wie ein Ofen und schon beinahe so vertraut.

Er folgte ihrem Blick. „Dieser Berg…“, sagte er. „Hast du jemals seinen Gipfel erklommen? Bist du über seinen Grad gewandert und durch seine Schluchten? Hast du seine Höhlen erforscht und seine Senken erkundet?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Das Versäumnis stimmte sich nicht einmal traurig. Was kümmerte sie Stein und Fels?

“Es gibt nichts Schöneres als die Luft hoch oben auf dem Gipfel, schneidend kalt und frei, die Welt zu deinen Füßen, nichts heimeligeres als die Umarmung einer dunklen Höhle…”, flüsterte er. Seine Finger fuhren über die Sehnen ihres Halses.  
„Ich vermisse das, weißt du. Die Einfachheit. Die Wahrheit. Die Sitten meines Volks. Aber statt nach meinen eigenen Gebräuchen zu leben, stehle ich mich in eure Städte wie ein Schatten, wie ein Dieb, um die euren zu lernen. Und alles was ich sehe, ist Feigheit und Schwäche. Ihr Menschen seid selbstsüchtige Wesen, kleingeistig, hochmütig. Euch zu studieren ist eine leidige Pflicht, doch eine, der die nachgehen müssen, die auserwählt sind zu herrschen.“

Seine Hand strich über ihre Schulter und ihren Arm hinunter. Ohne nachzudenken lehnte sie sich gegen ihn, schmiegte sich an Sicherheit und Verderben. Sie fühlte wie sein Verlangen sich rührte und gegen ihren nackten Rücken erwachte, ein seltsamer Trost in ihrer Verzweiflung. Hatte sie ihm ihr Leben nicht schon geschenkt?

„Wir wurden als Kämpfer erschaffen. Wir sind Krieger, Soldaten, Eroberer“, flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, während seine Fingerkuppen über ihre Nippel rieben und sein Bein sich zwischen ihre Schenkel schob.  
„Stark.“ Er drückte sie gegen die Kälte des Fensters, und sie keuchte vor Schock, als sich das eisige Glas gegen ihre Haut presste.  
„Stolz.“ Ein ungebetenes Stöhnen entwand sich ihrer Brust, als ein Geschlecht leicht gegen ihre Scham stieß, ein kleiner Schwall Wärme über schmelzenden Eiskristallen.  
„Und wild.“ Er drang mit einem raschen Stoß in sie ein und ihr verräterischer Körper krampfte sich gierig um ihn.

Diesmal war er weniger sanft. Seine Finger krallten sich in ihre Haare und rissen ihren Kopf rückwärts, mit seinem ganzen Gewicht drückte er sie gegen die Fensterscheibe, als gäbe er sie den Blicken eines imaginären Beobachters preis.

„Ich frage mich“, flüsterte er in ihr Haar, „ob du wirklich sterben willst. Oder ob du nur der Schande zu entkommen suchst, und der Schuld. Vielleicht brauchst du jemanden, der die Kontrolle übernimmt, dich befreit von all der lästigen Verantwortung. Jemandem dem du nur gehorchen musst.“  
Ihr Körper antwortete mit einem Zucken um ihn herum und er lächelte. Seine scharfen Zähne glitzerten gefährlich an ihrem Hals. „Genau was ich dachte.“

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und das ist die Stelle, an der mich meine Muse verlassen hat.  
> Keine Ahnung, was wohl als nächstes passiert ist...  
> Vielleicht hat er ihr wie versprochen das Genick gebrochen, als sie es am wenigsten erwartete. (Wie romantisch, örgx)  
> Vielleicht hat er sie mitgenommen und sie wurde Prinzessin von Gundabad, Königin von Moria und Bolgs Mami. (Aaawww, Happy End Mary-Sue-Style mit Shrek-Note.)  
> Oder vielleicht hat sie sich auch auf die Reise nach Osten gemacht, ins Land ihrer Vorfahren. (Fuck yeah, Selbstbestimmung!)
> 
> Stellt euch vor, was auch immer ihr wollt. :)  
> Theorien und Kommentare sind natürlich trotzdem höchst willkommen.
> 
> Ach ja, last but not least: die Idee war natürlich nicht nur, 'smut' zu schreiben und nebenbei eine kleine Ork-Studie mit Metacharakter (Studie des Orks, der die Menschen studiert) im Johnson & Masters-Style durchzuführen, sondern auch mal eine Geschichte zu posten, deren weiblicher OC keine Mary-Sue ist. Was meint ihr - erfolgreich?!?


End file.
